The French patent document FR-A-2,799,949 discloses a spinal fixing system consisting of a number of tulip-like pedicle screws which in lieu of the conventional rigid longitudinal support are connected to each other by spiral spring elements. While the length of the spiral springs is adjustable, this design only allows a change in the spring force between two adjacent pedicle screws and hence between two adjacent vertebras. This document allows no conclusion whether the spring elements are mounted prestressed between the pedicle screws.
Another spinal fixation system is known from the European patent document EP-A-0,516,567, said system consisting of a number of tulip-like pedicle screws which are connected to each other by single damping elements instead of the conventional rigid longitudinal support. This system entails the drawback that only compressive forces between the pedicle screws may be absorbed. The damping elements moreover being of a fixed length, the design of this document provides a substantial number of such damping elements of different lengths in order to allow affixing a damping element of appropriate length between two implanted pedicle screws. Such a design is awkward and entails storing a significant number of damping elements of different lengths.
Another spinal fixation system is known from the European patent document EP-B-0,669,109 which consists of a number of pedicle screws with pierced heads, said screws being connected to each other not by the conventional longitudinal rigid support but by an elastic plastic band that can be pulled through the boreholes in the pedicle screws. Hollow-cylindrical bracing elements that may absorb any compressive forces between pedicle screws are arrayed on the plastic band between the individual pedicle screws. This system incurs many drawbacks.
In the first place the plastic band and the bracing elements must be threaded into or between the boreholes of the pedicle screws which already have been implanted, entailing complexity and loss of time for the surgeon. In the second place the somewhat elastic band is not prestressed. Because the supporting body length is fixed in this system too, nominal rupture sites at the support body are proposed to allow the surgeon to cut said body to size during the surgery. This is a complex and time-consuming procedure for the surgeon and might in general result in too short a bracing element, as a result of which its damping would be effective only after a given delay—this circumstance manifestly being undesirable.